


Tomado

by ShirleyBlythe



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Después de la temporada 3, F/M, Gilbert no escribió la carta, Gilbert no leyó la carta de Anne, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyBlythe/pseuds/ShirleyBlythe
Summary: Hace 6 años Gilbert B. había partido comprometido a Paris. Ahora, recibido como médico esta listo para conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños. Pero ¿habrá siquiera la posibilidad de luchar? o quizá perdió la guerra a la cual nunca llegó.Hace 2 años Anne SC había perdonado a Gilbert por romperle el corazón e irse sin una palabra. Ahora enamorada de otro estaba lista para su nueva vida.Universo alternativo.Aún no se cuantos capítulos tendrá.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner & Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción "Taken" de One Direction.  
> Roy Gardner es obviamente Timothée Chalamet

# Taken

### Sueños robados

Gilbert Blythe de ahora 24 años bajó del tren en Bright River solo pudo respirar profundamente, al fin un poco de aire natural y no contaminado, después de haber estado 6 años en París sentía el aire más ligero y quizá no fue solo la contaminación sino porque llegaba con un propósito. Se había recibido como médico y estaba listo para recuperar a la mujer de sus sueños y hacer realidad el mayor sueño que tenía desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

Y la palabra "recuperar" quizá no era del todo adecuado, creyó Gilbert, de todos modos, nunca la había tenido y mucho menos después de que Anne lo rechazara tan confusamente aquel día en la hoguera después del examen de Queens. Después de aquel día tuvo la certeza que nunca podría amar a otra persona que no fuera ella, por lo que se propuso convertirse en el mejor hombre posible para ser digno de ella, poder tener algo que ofrecerle, por lo que cuando Winifred le propuso un plan para que pudiera ir a la Sorbona después de que el le dijo que no se podía casar con ella, tuvo que aceptar. Gilbert Blythe partió hace 6 años a Paris aparentemente comprometido, sin decir nada a nadie y tan repentinamente que con todos los preparativos solo pudo decir adiós a la familia Lacroix y sin dejar ni siquiera una carta detrás de él.

Compartió clases con su "prometida" ya que su padre nunca le hubiera permitido estudiar a menos que se casara y ese era realmente el sueño de Winifred, ella tampoco lo amaba y ese era el propósito por el que hubiera aceptado casarse con él y permaneció "comprometido" por un año, un año en que trabajaba y estudiaba duramente para poder conseguir una beca completa en la Sorbona. Así que cuando consiguió la beca Winifred y él les informaron a sus padres que ya no estarían comprometidos, Gilbert pagó parte de lo que habían proporcionado los padres de Winnie para sus estudios con la promesa que al siguiente año estaría totalmente pagada su deuda y el padre de Winnie al verla tan feliz y exitosa en la facultad de Medicina no pudo negarle que continuara estudiando.

Su llegada a Avonlea fue realmente repentina, pensó que el papeleo para su título de médico llevaría más tiempo y había avisado a Bash que llegaría a finales de Julio, pero al haber obtenido todos sus papeles en cuestión de días no pudo esperar más, tomó sus pertenecias y no fue hasta que al día anterior al anochecer cuando llegó a América envió un telegrama a Bash anunciando que estaría en Bright River en el primer tren.

Aquí estaba Gilbert, un mes antes de lo planeado, con esperanza y emoción, se acercó a un alegre Bash.

"Cuan grande se ha vuelto el pequeño moke" dijo Bash abrazándolo alegremente

"Seis años y tu no has cambiado ni un poco, Bash" dijo Gilbert recibiendo el abrazo

En el camino, Gilbert solo podía admirar la tierra donde había crecido, Bash le había dicho que solo el sabía que había llegado, ya que el telegrama llegó cuando todos aún estaban dormidos.

Cuando pasaron la cerca de la granja Blythe-Lacroix Gilbert hablo con emoción "¿Anne está en Avonlea? Dios, muero por verla, la he extrañado, se que en estos años nunca la mencionamos en nuestras cartas, pero tenías razón, todo este tiempo, la amo, la he amado desde que rompió la pizarra en mi cabeza"

"Si, ella está aquí, el periodo escolar terminó y vino a pasar tiempo con Marilla. Blythe necesitas saber algo…" Cualquier cosa que Bash quisiera decir murió en sus labios cuando Gilbert se alejó bajando del Buggy embelesado como un marinero que escucha la voz de una sirena, Gilbert conocía esa risa, había cambiado, se había vuelto mas delicada, pero aun así reconocería esa risa en cualquier lado, la escuchaba todas las noches en sus sueños.

Ahí estaba la hermosa y apasionada Anne Shirley- Cuthbert con un delicado vestido de algodón que le llegaba a los tobillos, su pelo suelto mientras danzaba con el viento y una corona de flores, se veía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba y su imaginación no se acercaba a la realidad cuando ella se aparecía en sus sueños. Su respiración se quedó atascada mientras la veía girar con una hermosa niña que solo pudo ser Delphine, el sol de la mañana que se filtraba entre los arboles la hacia ver aún más como una bella ninfa y se preguntó si quizá estaba soñando.

"Gilbert" Dijo su bella ninfa sorprendida mientras se detenía abruptamente.

Ante ella estaba el chico que hace 6 años se había ido dejándola con un corazón roto y menospreciándose por no haber sido suficiente para que se quedará con ella, aún cuando le dejo una carta diciéndole que lo amaba. Le tomó casi 4 años perdonarlo y sanar, después de la muerte de Matthew supo que no podía seguir viviendo con ese rencor, así que sabiendo que la vida era corta supo que si un día llegaba a volver a verlo intentaría ser su amiga. Y verlos ahí de pie frente a ella supo que realmente lo había hecho y solo sintió felicidad al verlo y esto confirmó había logrado cerrar un capítulo de su vida.

"¿tío Gilbert?" dijo Delphine tímidamente, después de todo él se había ido dejándola siendo una bebé y ella no lo recordaba, pero aun así Gilbert había hecho notar su presencia enviándole cartas a ella para que su padre se las leyera, enviándole pequeños regalos y Delphine amaba a su tío que no recordaba y se sentía amada por Gilbert, así que cuando Gilbert se arrodilló abriéndole los brazos la pequeña niña corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, después de todo los verdaderos espíritus afines aún en la distancia y el tiempo siempre se encontrarán.

"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, que bueno es volver a verte" Dijo él alegremente mientras se ponía de pie, para Gilbert, verla ahí, solo confirmaba que la distancia solo había hecho incrementar su amor por ella

"Lo mismo digo, ¿debo llamarlo Doctor Blythe?" Gilbert se rió y ella dio un paso hacia adelante y lo envolvió en sus brazos dándole un pequeño abrazo. Gilbert sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y con cada palpitar lo sentía decir "te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" pero el sabía que no era el momento correcto, estaba ahí para conquistarla y decirlo tan de repente y sin años de verse visto la asustaría.

"¡Tio Roy!, ¡Dominic!" Gilbert soltó a Anne ante el grito de felicidad de la pequeña Delphine. Gilbert vió como el rostro de Anne se iluminaba de felicidad mientras se alejaba de él detrás de Delphine.

Gilbert vio al hombre al que se dirigía Anne, era de cabello negro profundo, ojos que Anne describiría como melancólicos e inescrutables, era alto y distinguido y cuando escuchó saludar a Bash y Deli pensó que su voz era simpática y suave y sobraba decir que era el ideal romántico de Anne que tantas veces había escuchado describir mientras escuchaba a escondidas sus conversaciones con Diana y Ruby.

"¡MI BEBÉ!" Anne gritó extasiada mientras tomaba en brazos al niño que no podía tener más de dos años, tenía cabello negro al igual que el hombre. Gilbert sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar lo que dijo Anne y su corazón se rompió al verla darle un suave beso en la mejilla al hombre y ahí fue cuando lo vió, un rayo de sol cayó sobre la mano de Anne que se encontraba en la espalda del niño iluminando una alianza de oró, un anillo que no podía ser otro que de matrimonio.

Ante él vio lo que siempre había soñado, ahí estaba la mujer con la que había soñado, casada y con un hijo, pero el no formaba parte de esa realidad

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, querido? Pensé que llegarían mañana" dijo Anne con voz alegre

"Terminé antes y no podía esperar más por verte, llegué en el primer tren y fui directo a Green Gables y Marilla me dijo que estarías aquí con la princesa Deli-Deli" Deli chilló de emoción ante el apodo, al parecer también estaba enamorada de él.

Gilbert no supo como pudo haber estado ahí y soportarlo aun cuando sentía de su mundo se le derrumbaba.

Anne pareció recordar que él se encontraba ahí y volteó a verlo "Roy, querido, te quiero presentar a un viejo amigo de la escuela, Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert este es Royal Gardner" Roy lo saludó amablemente. "y este ángel es Dominic" y Gilbert notó el amor en su voz, el siempre supo que sería una madre cariñosa, pero verla ahí, con el hijo de otro hombre solo incrementó su agonía.

"Es realmente un placer conocerlo y solo dígame Roy, por favor. Querida, Marilla me pidió que te recordará que prometiste almorzar con ella, aunque creo que ahora solo quiere que regresemos para estar con Dominic" dijo divertido.


	2. I WISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He takes your hand, I die a little,I watch your eyes and I'm in little,Why can't you look at me like that?"

Después de esto, la familia se retiró, con la promesa que Deli podía visitar pronto para que jugara con Dominic. Cuando los perdió de vista, Gilbert camino lentamente hacia el huerto no queriendo entrar a la casa, sentía que le faltaba el aire y sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, se sentó contra un árbol mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Claramente estaba sorprendido, no había pensado en la posibilidad de encontrar una Anne casada y no es que pensará que nadie se fuera a fijar en ella, realmente se sorprendería si le dijeran que nadie apreció su belleza, pero desde que la conocía Anne afirmaba que ella seria la novia de la aventura y es por eso que regresó con tanta esperanza, estaba ahí para convencerla de dejarlo acompañarla a todas sus aventuras, serían compañeros y quizá con el tiempo su más grande sueño se haría realidad.

Y ahí mientras su mundo se derrumbaba se dio cuenta que todos sus sueños de joven carecían de sentido, aunque quería ser médico realmente aceptó ir a la Sorbona con la idea de ser digno en el futuro de Anne, quería regresar y conquistarla, pero no había nada que conquistar, perdió y ni siquiera luchó, llegó demasiado tarde.

Su corazón que hace minutos latía al ritmo de su amor por ella lo único que podía decir ahora era "duele, duele, duele ¿Cómo viviremos sin ella? ". Lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo durante esos 6 años y lo motivaba a dar lo mejor de si era la esperanza de un futuro con ella. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿Qué queda de él si perdió toda esperanza?

Estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no notó cuando Bash se sentó a su lado abrazándolo hasta que escuchó su voz "No está casada" dijo adivinando sus pensamientos y un rayo de esperanza entró en su corazón, pero no se permitió que se apoderara de él al recordar la anterior escena. "Pero lo estará, están comprometidos, se casan a finales de Julio"

"p-pero el niño"

"no es hijo de ninguno, la hermana de Roy murió dando a luz, el padre estaba demasiado sumido en la tristeza y el alcohol que Roy lo tomó bajo su cargo, Anne ha sido un verdadero apoyo para ellos, así que como él lo fue para ella"

"¿A que te refieres? Preguntó Gil con un poco más tranquilo. No estaba casada, no era su hijo, aun había posibilidades.

"Roy apareció en su primer año en Queens, se hicieron amigos rápidamente, de repente Roy venia muy seguido a Avonlea, todos lo conocimos, es buen chico, él, los Cutthbert, la señora Lynde, Muriel, los Barry fueron un apoyo para nosotros cuando las cosas se tornaron complicadas, Deli se encariñó rápidamente con él" Gilbert se sintió traicionado, no solo la chica que amaba se había enamorado de Roy Gardner, sino también, su hermano, su sobrina y toda Avonlea" Al principio todos creyeron que estaban cortejando, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo todos se dieron cuenta que solo era amistad. Pero todo cambió con la muerte de Matthew hace un poco más de 2 años, Diana se había ido recientemente, habían terminado la universidad y el acuerdo con sus padres era estudiar posteriormente en la escuela de señoritas y Cole estaba en Toronto desarrollando su arte, Anne estaba sola, aunque nos tenia a nosotros y a Marilla no pudimos hacer por ella mucho. La amistad de Roy la saco a flote, rentó una casa y estuvo aquí todo el verano, ayudo en Green Gables y le dio consuelo y sobre todo la apoyó. Ese año Anne iba a comenzar a enseñar, pero estaba renuente a dejar a Marilla, ella y Roy la convencieron de seguir adelante y Roy se aseguro de venir a ver a Marilla cada que Anne no podía, nos ayudó también a nosotros, Deli enfermó gravemente y ningún doctor quería venir a una casa de negros, el Dr Ward estaba fuera de la ciudad, él consiguió ayuda."

Una parte de él se sintió culpable de odiarlo cuando lo único que había hecho mal era quitarle a la mujer se sus sueños, también se sintió agradecido con él porque había cuidado a las personas que más le importaban mientras él no estaba. La culpa regreso dándose cuenta que el no había estado para las personas que lo necesitaban.

"Unos meses después murió la hermana de Roy y Anne regresó todo el apoyo que recibió, pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, ayudó con Dominic, venían de vacaciones y su amistad se transformó en algo más. De alguna u otra forma, aunque Avonlea se había resignado a que eran amigos no se sorprendieron cuando anunciaron que estaban cortejando y unos pocos meses después su compromiso"

Gilbert se quedo en silencio un poco más hasta que dijo "yo probablemente hubiera llegado justo después de su boda si todo hubiera pasado como lo tenía pensado, creo que es una señal que yo pueda estar aquí un mes antes, quizá no es demasiado tarde"

Bash asintió "Quizá, solo ten cuidado, no provoques daño, los dos son buenos chicos". Después de un rato entraron juntos a la casa.

Los siguientes días pasaron para Gilbert lentamente, algunas veces había podido ver breves momentos a Anne cuando iba a dejar a Deli a Green Gables para jugar con Dominic, aunque siempre iba esperando encontrar solamente a Anne y poder quedarse con el pretexto de estar con su sobrina, sus intenciones se veían frustradas por Roy Gardner, así que Gilbert aprovechaba los escasos minutos antes que él apareciera. Los mejores días eran cuando Anne iba de vista a la granja Blythe-Lacroix, ella enseñaría algunas cosas sencillas de cocina de las recetas de Mary a Deli y los tres jugaban y bromeaban, hasta que llegaba Roy, se permitió conocerlo más y confirmó lo que Bash le había dicho, era un buen hombre, tenía la riqueza que no él tenía, era el ideal romántico de Anne y estuvo para ella cuando él no estuvo, se preguntó si debería dejarla ir sin luchar aunque sabía que él no podía vivir viéndola con otro hombre que no fuera él, sus sueños de una vida juntos, una familia y sueños cumplidos estaban tan profundamente arraigadas a él que el simplemente no podía dejarla ir sin por lo menos intentarlo.


	3. I Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lately I found myself thinking, Been dreaming about you a lot and there up in my head I'm your boyfriend but that's one thing you've already got.
> 
> Would he please you? Would he kiss you? Would he treat you like I would? Would he touch you? Would he need you? Would he love you like I would?"
> 
> Traducción: " Últimamente me puse a pensar, he estado soñando mucho contigo y que en mi mente, era tu novio, pero es algo que ya tienes.
> 
> ¿Él te complacería? ¿Él te besaría? ¿Él te trataría como yo lo haría? ¿Él te tocaría? ¿Él te necesitaría? ¿Él te amaría como yo lo haría?"

Verlos tan cómodos el uno por el otro hacia que los celos de Gilbert incrementarán más con cada pequeña broma, sonrisa que compartían. Sin embargo, casi no había muestras de afecto más allá de tomar su brazo cuando caminaban y excepto por aquel beso en la mejilla que le dio Anne cuando Roy llegó, no habían compartido más, por un momento dudó y pensó que quizá era por la reglas de cortejo, sin embargo estaban comprometidos y con compañía, si fuera por Gilbert le demostraría a Anne cada segundo juntos cuando profundos eran sus sentimientos y no podría estar ni un segundo separada de ella y sus manos se acalambran simplemente con la idea de que si tuviera la oportunidad de poder besarla y acariciarla todo el tiempo. Así que se dio cuenta que realmente no estaban enamorados, posiblemente se querían, pero no había un amor que se compara a el de él.

Quizá estaba siendo egoísta y estaba cegado por sus propios sentimientos, pero fue ese pensamiento lo que hizo que el pudiera seguir adelante con su plan.

Su oportunidad se presentó casi una semana después de su llegada cuando Roy tuvo negocios urgentes que atender en Charlottetown prometiendo que estaría de vuelta antes de la boda para arreglar los últimos detalles.

Se encontró a Anne saliendo de Green Gables después del almuerzo, iba con un vestido largo, no podría decir que era nuevo, probablemente de sus primeros años en Queens, verla de esa manera hizo entristecer su corazón de haberse perdido esa etapa de sus vidas y una canasta.

"¿A dónde te diriges? ¿Puedo acompañarte" Preguntó él ansioso en cuento estuvo lo suficiente cerca "Hola, por cierto"

"Claro y me dirijo a mi gran árbol, en realidad visitaré muchos lugares en estos días, ya que le boda es en 25 días quisiera despedirme de todos mis lugares especiales". El corazón de Gilbert se encogió ante el recordatorio de lo cerca que estaba el temido día.

"¿Despedirte? Solo te casas, no te mueres o a menos que pienses que casarte significa prácticamente estar muriendo " dijo él mientras extendía su brazo para que Anne lo tomará mientras se adentraban al bosque, probablemente en otra época Anne lo hubiera rechazado acaloradamente diciendo que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para caminar, que era muy capaz de hacerlo por si sola, pero la educación superior, las fiestas de la Tía Jo y de la familia de Roy la habían apaciguado de cierta forma y la hizo más educada y al parecer a Gilbert igual.

"obviamente no, lo que quiero decir es que con la vida de casada es muy poco probable que pueda pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo en Avonlea, aún con las vacaciones y con la distancia por los negocios de Roy aún más"

"¿Dónde vivirán?" preguntó Gilbert.

"Charlottetown, sin embargo, los viajes de Roy son muy frecuentes cada cierto tiempo y algunas veces son el extranjero y es a lo que me refiero"

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que llegaron a un prado, donde estaba quizá el más grande árbol de Avonlea. Anne sacó de su canasto una cuerda que amarró a una de las ramas mas bajas y gruesas del árbol y procedió a subir de una forma que algunos pensarían no demasiado femenina, pero no Gilbert, en los ojos de Gilbert simplemente había admiración y amor.

Cuando Anne terminó de subir con la cuerda siguió subiendo entre ramas y mientras Gilbert la veía subir sorprendido, de repente Anne miró hacia abajo desconcertada.

"¿No piensas subir? O ¿simplemente no puedes? ¿Paris te hizo perder cualquier habilidad campestre, Señor Blythe?" Aunque su voz sonaba burlona y con un poco de reto Anne se preguntó si Gilbert había notado la tristeza detrás de sus palabras.

Si lo había notado o no él no dijo ninguna palabra y procedió a subir detrás de ella. Cuando llegó y se sentó en la rama en la que se encontraba sentada Anne viendo el paisaje se quedó sin aliento.

Ante él se extendía uno de los paisajes más hermosos que había visto, podías ver casi lo extenso de Avonlea y por la cercanía era más visible Green Gables de su lado derecho encima de la colina y también podía ver su casa. Sin embargo, el paisaje de Avonlea no fue lo único que te corto la respiración, si no la bella mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, el sol se filtraba entre las hojas iluminando pequeñas partes de su hermoso rostro, la vista hacia iluminar los ojos de Anne de una forma diferente a lo que había visto antes, había melancolía, pero a la vez alegría.

Pasaron un buen rato simplemente en silencio, bebiendo de la vista y la fácil compañía, Anne fue la que rompió el silencio.

"Probablemente tienes razón, de alguna u otra forma la vida de la vieja Anne, la que llegó a Avonlea hace casi 10 años, la de trenzas, comentarios imprudentes y horrible temperamento, morirá del día de su boda ¿puede acaso una mujer casada, respetable, trepar arboles?"

"Me gustaba la vieja Anne" Confesó Gilbert "la que rompió la pizarra en mi rostro, esta Anne es diferente, claro, pero no creo que este muriendo Anne, tu personalidad es tan fuerte y creo que prácticamente inalterable"

"No creo que realmente sepas mucho ahora, han pasado 6 años y antes de eso nuestra amistad siempre fue complicada"

"Probablemente tengas razón, pero, los pequeños destellos de la verdadera Anne, la temperamental Anne, creo que me permitieron ver mas cosas que las demás personas y también en lo que solo podía ver la bondad en ti, las ganas de hacer lo correcto, no creo que eso haya cambiado ¿o sí?" Cuando ella negó con la cabeza él continuo "Solo has cambiado pequeñas partes de ti, que no eran esenciales en tu personalidad, tu esencia, la verdadera Anne sigue ahí dentro"

"Gracias, Gil" Susurró "Es que tengo tanto miedo de perderme a mí misma, que la sociedad recatada apague eso en mí"

"Si algo aprendí en nuestro tiempo en Avonlea es que nadie puede apagar a Anne Shirley- Cuthbert, después de todo es la espina implacable para los que se niegan a enmendar el status quo"

Fue en ese momento en que Anne se dio cuenta que cualquier lazo que creía extinto con Gilbert no solo se enmendó, sino que se hizo más fuerte que nunca. Antes de que se fuera a Paris la relación de Anne y Gilbert fue muy confusa, llena de discusiones por culpa de su temperamento y cuando se fue a Paris debido al corazón roto se preguntó amargamente como es que si quiera había considerado a Gilbert un alma gemela. Pero ahora también por su negativa de verlo de esa forma, ya que en aquella época lo había considerado un alma gemela de manera romántica, simplemente lo considero un espíritu afín, como cualquier amigo con el formo un lazo profundo, Diana era su amiga íntima y las almas gemelas eran en sentido romántico y Gilbert Blythe definitivamente no entraba en esa categoría.

Anne y Gilbert permanecieron ahí hasta que llego el atardecer que avisa que era hora de regresar, regresaron a Green Gables más ligeros de lo que habían estado en años.

Gilbert no pudo evitar ver a Anne caminar hasta su casa admirándola, dándose la vuelta con un suspiró anhelante regresó a su casa.


	4. I'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm here right beside you I will never leave you and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying"
> 
> traducción: "Estoy aquí a tu lado, Nunca te dejaré y siento el dolor que sientes cuando comienzas a llorar"

Gilbert regresaba todo los días sin falta después de que cada uno hubiera terminado sus tareas del hogar, Bash no presionaba demasiado sabiendo lo que él planeaba, así que muchas veces se encontraba en Green Gables antes de que Anne terminará con las suyas, por un momento Gilbert se preguntó si Marilla sospechaba de sus intenciones, pero ella no fue más que amable con él, pero a la vez un poco distante y se preguntó que había hecho para alejarla.

Y es que Gilbert no sabía el sufrimiento que le había causado a su niña pelirroja y aunque Marilla en serio quería a Gilbert y no solo por todo el cariño que le tuvo a su padre, sino porque el nunca había sido nada mas que caballeroso, bondadoso, no por nada era el chico de oro de Avonlea, Gilbert se había ganado la estima de todos por si mismo desde muy joven y aunque para algunos Gilbert se vio "manchado" por haber recibido a Bash y Mary en su casa, para Marilla no fue así, simplemente incrementó su cariño y respeto hacia él, pero después de todo Marilla era madre, tal vez no biológica, pero ella amaba a Anne como una verdadera hija y ninguna madre le gusta ver sufrir a su hija.

Aunque Anne siempre trato de aparentar que no le importaba creer que Gilbert se había ido con "una hermosa rubia, rica, con clase, divertida, todo lo que yo no era" como sabía que Anne pensaba, Marilla sabía que no solo afectó la autoestima de su podre niña, sino que incrementó la creencia de que nunca encontraría el amor, si la persona que creía que era su igual había elegido a otra no había forma que ella pudiera volver a enamorarse.

Así que, aunque le tenía especial cariño al ahora hombre, no pudo evitar sentirse recelosa.

Y Gilbert se dio cuenta que Marilla no era la única, Jerry Baynard también lo era y no es que la relación son él hubiera sido demasiado cercana, pero Gilbert podía asegurar que siempre habían sido amables uno con el otro, todavía recuerda cuando se enteró que Anne le daba clases a Jerry en granero uno de los días en los que Gilbert y ella estudiaban juntos, ya que después de la boda de Bash y Mary se habían vuelto relativamente cercanos, aunque no tanto como a Gilbert le hubiera gustado, pero por lo menos eran compañeros de estudio, hubo veces en las que Gilbert le llevaba libros a Jerry para que siguiera practicando y cada vez que se veían Jerry lo saluda amablemente y Gilbert le preguntaba de sus avances y Jerry le explicaba detalladamente lo que había aprendido.

Ahora, aunque Gilbert trato de hablar con él, Jerry fue demasiado cortante y se iba con el pretexto de tener mucho trabajo y es que Jerry consideraba a Anne como una hermana y aunque se molestaban mutuamente hasta la fecha Jerry defendería con uñas y dientes a su molesta hermana y sabía que Anne haría lo mismo y es que Jerry había notado la forma en la que Anne se entristecía cuando se nombraba a Gilbert por una razón y aunque Jerry no sabia lo que había pasado sabía que algo tuvo que haber hecho para transformar a su alegre Anne en esa persona que él no podía reconocer y es que Jerry podía tolerar el enojo de Anne pero nunca su tristeza.

Así que, aunque Jerry le tenía respeto a Gilbert Blythe np pudo evitar estar receloso ante su presencia y si volvía a causarle algún daño a Anne el estaría ahí para ponerlo en su lugar, no importaba que.

Gilbert pudo confirmar que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que las personas más importantes para Anne que Gilbert había conocido antes de irse y con los que el suponía que tenía una buena relación de repente lo trataran con recelo y fue en la fiesta de los Barry en honor al regreso de Diana.

Una parte de Gilbert se entristecía porque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil tener algo de tiempo con Anne, ya que sabía que Anne iba a querer recuperar los 2 años perdidos con su amiga íntima, pero realmente le tenía cariño a Diana y lo único que quería era ver feliz a Anne. Así que en esos días solo estaban con Anne por las mañanas cuando ella tenia que hacer sus tareas y después ella se iba con Diana y aunque solo eran unas horas en las que estaría con ella los aprovechaba al máximo y cuando casi atardecía se encontraba "casualmente" a Anne para acompañarla de regreso a Green Gables, había pasado casi una semana desde aquel día en el árbol y Gilbert se sentía aun más cerca de Anne.

Así que, al día siguiente en la fiesta en honor a Diana, cuando se acercó a ella para saludarla Diana solo asintió en reconocimiento hacia el y con un simple "Gilbert" como saludó se fue. Gilbert se sintió desconcertado porque Diana nunca había sido más que amable con él todo el tiempo, se conocían desde pequeños y ni siquiera cuando Anne lo ignoraba en los primeros meses que ella llegó a Avonlea lo había tratado de una manera tan distante.

De hecho, Gilbert no estaba enterado que Diana había ido a Paris al final hasta hace apenas unos días cuando Bash le dijo, así que se preguntó porque si Diana sabía que él se encontraba en la misma ciudad no buscó contactarlo para tener una cara amiga en aquella ciudad, Gilbert se consideraba su amigo, pero en ese momento dudó si Diana lo consideraba uno.

También se sorprendió cuando recibió el mismo trato de Cole Mackenzie, si bien él y Gilbert no eran especialmente cercanos existía el respeto mutuo.

Y nadie podía culpar a estas personas por su actitud hacía Gilbert después de todo solo se habían enterado que no había habido boda después de todo hace solo un año y nadie sabía la razón excepto Gilbert y Winifred. Gilbert nunca pensó que su decisión fuera causar tanto daño, pensó que era lo mejor.

Así que durante parte de la fiesta no siendo consciente de la razón se la pasó preguntándose que había hecho, no pensó ni por un instante la verdadera razón, ya que Anne lo trataba amablemente y mejor de lo que lo había tratado antes de irse por lo que no podía conectar los puntos.

Si algo hacia bien Anne Shirley-Cuthbert era generar una lealtad increíble en todos sus amigos que se encontraron marcados por la pelirroja y Diana Barry no fue la excepción, si bien había sido educada para ser lo mejor de lo mejor ante la sociedad, Diana Barry era una feroz y leal amiga y su educación solo la hizo mejor en saber causar daño sin que nadie la considerara más que respetuosa y elegante.

Por lo que después de analizar a Gilbert Blythe dándose cuenta de la mirada de anhelo que le dirigía a su amiga y la forma en la que había intentado innumerosas veces pedirle un baile solo obteniendo dos de muchos y como no podía apartar los ojos de Anne, Diana se dio cuenta de algo que pensó que estaba ahí antes de que Gilbert se fuera a Paris pero no creyó posible que aun existiera, en sus ojos solo había amor y para Gilbert no había nadie en la habitación más que Anne.

Diana solo quería la felicidad absoluta para su amiga, pero tenia miedo de que volviera a salir lastimada por la indecisión de Gilbert (después de todo nadie le aseguraba que no había habido matrimonio por decisión de Winifred y no de Gilbert), porque lo que decidió que tenia que hacerlo sufrir por lo menos un poco.

"Me alegra mucho estar de vuelta" comenzó Diana después de haber pedido la atención de todos los presentes "pero sobre todo me alegra poder estar de vuelta para la boda de mi amiga intima Anne, nadie merece la felicidad más que tu mi querida amiga y tuve el placer de conocer a Roy durante casi 4 años y sé que nunca conoceré a un hombre mejor que él, me dolería verte partir con alguien que no sea digno de ti, pero sé que Roy te va a dar lo que siempre mereciste, te dará la vida de princesa que merecías, te acompañará en todos tus sueños, pero sobre todo se que nunca faltará el amor entre ustedes, no podría entregar a mi mejor amiga a alguien que no fuera tu igual" Diana sabia que no era del todo mentira, Roy en serio era igual a Anne, pero demasiado igual para el propio bien de ambos " recuerdo cuando me llegó tu carta contándome de su amor, estuve tan sorprendida de que al fin decidieran convertirlo en algo más "realmente Diana había estado demasiado sorprendida, siempre consideró a Roy un gran amigo de Anne pero simplemente no los veía juntos y había tratado de estar lo antes posible en Avonlea para poder verlo con sus propios ojos " ustedes se conocen muy bien y sé que serán muy felices"

Anne corrió a abrazar a su amiga y es que Anne no considero ni una palabra de Diana mentira, elle en serio lo creía y por eso había estado tan decidida en casarse con Roy.

Diana vio como un triste Gilbert salía de la casa, había visto como miraba a Anne mientras ella daba su discurso, como esperando una reacción que le dijera que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Diana y es que Diana eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras de tal forma que fueran una absoluta verdad para su amiga y cuando solo obtuvo emoción de parte de Anne se sintió desconsolado.

Gilbert se cuestionó de nuevo si quizá era ya demasiado tarde.

Comentario: no me gustaría que odiaran a Diana o alguno, yo creo que cuando en serio amamos a alguien no podemos evitar sentir prácticamente el mismo dolor que esa persona siente y no podemos evitar sentir un poco de rencor por la persona que causó ese daño y ante los ojos de ellos Gilbert causó un daño injustificable ya que ellos no saben la verdadera razón y es que no es que Gilbert sea muy comunicativo y lo vemos muy bien en la serie.


	5. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fallout, love. So many things that I wish that you knew . So many walls that I can't break through" 
> 
> Traducción: " Oh, una simple complicación, los problemas de comunicación conducen a la ruptura, amor, me gustaría que supieras tantas cosas, tantos muros que no puedo atravesar."

Diana Barry lo enfrentó minutos después en el mismo jardín donde habían celebrado la fiesta de pascua para Mary hace muchos años.

"¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?" Preguntó ella sobresaltándolo

"Darte la bienvenida, claramente, me parece que ese era el propósito de la fiesta". Gilbert no quería sonar grosero, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba herido.

"No, no me refiero a este momento, me refiero a porque estás aquí en Avonlea"

"Extrañaba a todos, solo eso"

"Entonces supongo que el hecho de que estés enamorado de Anne no tiene nada que ver, entonces no hay nada que hacer por mi parte"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorada de Anne?" Pregunto Gilbert

"Solo respóndeme una cosa, ¿Anne realmente no tiene nada que ver con tu regreso?

Gilbert se dio cuenta que no tenia sentido mentir a alguien que con solo unas horas de llegada había logrado conectar algunos puntos. "Si, tiene todo que ver, por ella estoy aquí"

"¿Cuál era exactamente tu plan? ¿Llegar, saludar y que Anne saltará en tus brazos como si no hubieran pasado 6 años? ¿Cómo si no tuviera el derecho de seguir con su vida?"

Bueno ese escenario hubiera sido el mejor que Gilbert pudo pensar, se estaría evitando el sufrimiento de no saber si perdería para siempre al amor de su vida. "No, claro que no, Anne siempre dijo que quería ser la novia de la aventura, creí que probablemente había rechazado a cualquier pretendiente, quería que me diera una oportunidad de ser su compañero, quería estar a su lado y demostrarle que era digno de ser considerado. Pero no pensé que fuera a existir un Roy Gardner, perfecto caballero, el príncipe ideal y al parecer su igual, su compañero" dijo con amargura.

"¡Anne solo decía eso porque no creía encontrar alguien que la amará por lo que era! ¡Y tu solo le diste la razón hace 6 años, cuando la preferiste sobre Winifred! " Diana prácticamente gritó, pero sin llamar la atención de las personas que se encontraban dentro

"¿Preferirla sobre Anne? Nunca preferí a nadie sobre Anne, ella fue la única para mí, ¡me fui por ella!"

"Eso no es lo que aparentaste al irte comprometido a Francia y ¿Por qué te irías a Paris por ella? No busques excusas conmigo Gilbert Blythe, ¡LA DEJASTE AQUÍ AUN CUANDO TE DIJO QUE TE AMABA!"

Gilbert se quedo paralizado. ¿Lo amaba? Su Anne ¿lo amaba? Una esperanza agregada incrementó la poca esperanza que quedaba después de lo sucedido hace unos minutos dentro de la fiesta, dada por la misma mujer que la había pisoteado.

"¿Qué? ¿Anne me ama?" Susurró incrédulo.

"No te hagas el tonto Gilbert Blythe tu y yo sabemos que antes de que te fueras Anne te dejó una carta diciéndote que te amaba y aun así tú te fuiste"

Gilbert empezó a sentir pánico "¿Diana que carta? "Diana lo miró desconcertada "¿Diana que carta?"

"Anne lo dejó en tu mesa, creo que estabas ayudando a reparar la escuela, pero Anne no lo sabia y como no estabas lo dejó en tu mesa, luego cuando nos dieron los resultados de Queens, ella te preguntó si no había nada que quisieras decirle y tu solo la felicitaste, dos días después nos enteramos que te habías ido, comprometido a Paris"

"No, no, no, no" pensó Gilbert en total pánico, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que tuvo que haber pasado por la mente de Anne al enterarse, pensar que él sabía que lo amaba y aun así decidió irse con Winifred, Anne era muy insegura y sabe que probablemente su decisión le ha de haber hecho daño.

"Diana, no recibí su carta, no la recibí" Diana pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y se sintió mal por sus dos amigos

"Pero aun así decidiste comprometerte con ella" le reprochó

"Le había dicho a Winifred que no podía casarme con ella y ella me dijo que en realidad tampoco quería casarse conmigo, solo quería estudiar medicina en la Sorbona y la única manera era si se casaba o por lo menos tenia su prometido con ella, así que fingimos estar comprometidos un año, hasta que los dos nos pudimos separarnos de las obligaciones con su familia "Gilbert explicó desesperado.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? Un aviso por lo menos, aunque no hubieras recibido su carta, una advertencia de tus decisiones. ¿Por qué no hablaste con ella?"

"Nadie sabía, ni siquiera Bash, no le dejé nada a Anne porque no quería molestarla con mis sentimientos que pensé que no eran correspondidos, no después de ese día en la hoguera"

"Jesús! Gilbert, armaste un lio" dijo Diana "Ella pensó que no era suficiente, que después de todo tu amor por ella no era tan fuerte"

"Necesito decírselo, si ella me ama debemos detener esto" Dijo Gilbert decidido, encaminándose dentro de la casa.

"Gilbert, espera, es verdad lo que te dije, Anne te amaba y estoy segura que aun lo hace, muy en el fondo no te ha olvidado, pero te superó, la hiciste sufrir, nadie mencionó tu nombre por muchos años, le dolía" De repente Gilbert entendió porque todos actuaban recelosos con él, tenían miedo que le volviera a hacer daño a Anne.

"¿Ella me superó? "Él nunca la había superado, lo intentó una vez y falló miserablemente.

"Algo así, el hecho de que sea tu amiga ahora lo demuestra, te perdonó y aparentemente te superó, pero se que aún te ama, te amó durante muchos años y el amor que ella te tenía no puede desaparecer, solo lo enterró en la profundidades de su corazón, probablemente lo enterró el mismo día que enterraron a Matthew, no estuve aquí, así que no puedo decírtelo con certeza cuando algo cambió, Anne siempre rechazó a sus pretendientes, y créeme, no le faltaron, pero la única forma que se haya permitido sentir algo por Roy fue porque enterró sus sentimientos por ti"

"¿Crees que lo amé? A Roy "preguntó Gilbert

"Definitivamente lo hace " Contestó ella y el corazón de Gilbert se hundió "Pero no creo que se compare con el amor que tuvo hacia a ti, cuando me enteré de su relación estuve muy sorprendida, los conocí como amigos durante 4 años y te puedo decir que nunca vi la química como la que tuvieron tu y Anne en 3 años, para muchos era bastante obvio que ustedes se amaban románticamente, todos esperábamos que un día se decidieran, pero eso no pasó con Roy, por lo menos no después de que lo conociéramos mejor. Quizá esté equivocada, después de todo estuve fuera 2 años y en esos años algo cambio entre ellos, pero me apresuré a regresar para verlo con mis propios ojos y ver si me equivocaba, no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga no tenga mas que su amor verdadero"

"¿Y que fue todo lo que dijiste dentro?

"Solo te quería hacer sufrir, pensé que habías ignorada la carta de Anne y quería que recibieras un poco de tu propia medicina, lo siento" Gilbert sonrió leventemente " La única forma en la que Anne no se puede equivocar es si desentierra el amor que te tenia, si aun después de reconocer su amor y aún así se decide por Roy tendremos que dejarla en paz, querrá decir que ama más a Roy de lo que te ama a ti, así que tienes que desenterrarlo Gilbert."

Gilbert asintió, una parte de él sintió miedo, una cosa era que Anne se casara porque nunca amó a Gilbert y otra es que se casara aun amándolo pero que, su amor no fuera lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse con él, pero tendría que intentarlo.

"Bueno yo también tengo mis planes amorosos, así que no te preocupes de que te fuera a robar tiempo con Anne, no lo haré, solo lo haré en lo estrictamente necesario"

Gilbert se sintió mejor, tenia un aliado, pero esta era una batalla contra reloj, tenían 17 días y Gilbert no sabia si era el tiempo suficiente. La primera vez tardó meses en siquiera ser su amigo y años para que admitiera que tenía sentimientos por él.

Diana y él regresaron a la fiesta antes de que alguien los fuera a buscar.

Gilbert no se arrepentía de la Sorbona, se arrepentía de haber hecho las cosas mal, pero esta era su última oportunidad y no la pensaba desperdiciar, iba a dar todo de él o moriría en el intento.


	6. The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are...
> 
> Running in circles coming up tails heads on a science apart"
> 
> Traducción: " Me he acercado a ti, a decirte que lo siento, no sabes lo encantadora que eres...
> 
> Corriendo en círculos, persiguiendo nuestras colas, alejados de cualquier ciencia"

Dos días después una molesta Anne daba fuertes pasos por el bosque y así fue como Gilbert la encontró, claramente iba en dirección a Green Gables, pero verla ahí le ahorro el camino.

"¿Qué le molesta, Reina Anne?" Dijo Gilbert sorprendiéndola.

"Diana Barry" Dijo bruscamente.

"¿Diana? ¿tu amiga íntima?, ¿Qué cosa terrible hizo Diana para enojar así a su mejor amiga?" Dijo él con burla

"Oh, Gil, creerás que soy una ridícula infantil y tendrás toda la razón, creo que después de todo la edad no ha quitado eso de mí, pero estoy a 15 de días de casarme y todo lo que quiero hacer es estar con mi amiga íntima, antes de que las cosas inevitablemente cambien, después todo se volverá terriblemente complicado, además han sido 2 años sin estar cerca, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo con ella"

"Lo entiendo, pero, ¿Qué evita que pasas tiempo con ella?"

"Jerry Baynard" dijo amargamente

"¿Jerry?, ¿Su trabajador?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Jerry con Diana? "preguntó confundido

"Gilbert, me encantaría decírtelo, pero recuerdo muy bien esa horrible tarea que me encargo la Señorita Stacy sobre los chismes"

Gilbert sonrió ante el recuerdo. "No será ningún chisme Anne, después de todo Diana y Jerry también son mis amigos y, además, prometo que no se lo diré a nadie"

Anne dudó, hasta la fecha no estaba segura de diferenciar cuando era un chisme o no, pero después de todo Gilbert Blythe era una de las personas más confiables que conocía.

"Bien, antes de que te fueras, Diana y Jerry tuvieron un romance a escondidas, Diana tenia miedo a sus padres, ya sabes que ellos quieren que se case bien y el pobre Jerry no tiene nada que ofrecer, al principio Diana no lo tomó como un asunto serio su romance, pero la distancia le hizo darse cuenta cuanto lo amaba a pesar de venir seguido a Avonlea, pero al parecer estar 2 años fuera la hizo decidirse y no le importará que digan sus padres, pero no lo sé, a pesar de que han sido 6 años Jerry sigue lastimado por como lo trato Diana y con justa razón"

Gilbert de repente entendió las palabras de Diana aquel día, sobre que ella tenia que resolver planes amorosos.

"oh, Gilbert, todavía recuerdo cuando Jerry me contó acerca de la chica que lo hacia sentir menos y cuanto se menosprecio a si mismo, pensando que no era suficiente, cuan enojada estaba con esa chica que no sabia quien era, pensando que no podía ser buena persona, por favor no se lo digas a Jerry moriría de vergüenza, pero lo veo como el hermano que nunca tuve y no me gustaba verlo tan lastimado. Diana y yo peleamos terriblemente, todo se arreglo entre nosotras al final y espero que también ellos se arreglen"

"Esperemos que sí, si realmente se aman pueden perdonar cualquier cosa y solucionarlo"

"¿Pero no podía esperar hasta después de la boda?, no es como si Jerry se fuera a casar con otra y tuviera que intentar de recuperarlo en 15 días, podría haber esperado" Dijo Anne molesta

Gilbert se puso nervioso ante la exactitud del plan de Gilbert.

"Y tú, ¿A dónde te dirigías?'" preguntó ella encarnando una ceja al ver la cesta que llevaba consigo.

"A verte, quería invitarte a un picnic en la playa"

"oh, Gil, que idea tan fabulosa, el día es esplendido para estar en la playa, el agua podría estará mucho más cálida por este verano particularmente cálido" Dijo ella extasiada

Y llámenle destino, pero ese día, Anne llevaba un vestido ligero, en comparación de los vestidos con demasiadas capaz que estaban obligadas a llevar las mujeres.

Gilbert le ofreció su brazo para que caminaran juntos. Caminaron por un largo rato mientras platicaban de su día a día, Gilbert contaba emocionado sobre Deli, después de 6 años, verla de nuevo hacia que cada cosa que hacia su sobrina fuera aun más precioso para él.

Anne escuchaba atenta mientras sentía calidez en su pecho por la ternura que le causa ver el cariño que expresaba Gilbert por su sobrina, se alegraba, al fin él estaba en casa, donde tenia que estar, con las personas que tenía que estar.

De repente Anne se sintió melancólica, hubo un tiempo donde creía que Gilbert pertenecía a su lado, durante años se despertó llorando después de que él se fuera por haber tenido esos horribles pero hermosos sueños, donde veía a una gran familia, la familia que eligió, veía navidades en Green Gables o en la granja Blythe-Lacroix, con Marilla, Matthew, Bash, Delphine, la señora Lacroix, Elija, invitarían a la señorita Stacy que se había vuelto especialmente cercana a los Lacroix, pero sobre todo, veía a Gilbert, lo veía sonriéndole a través de la mesa, mientras cenaban, mientras Bash y Elija hacían bromas.

Anne tuvo esas navidades, pero Gilbert nunca estuvo en ellas y se volvió peor para ella cuando Matthew se fue, no es que Matthew fuera una persona muy conversadora, pero se hacía notar, su familia elegida se mantuvo unida a pesar de la ausencia de muchas personas queridas y se alegraba de que Gilbert volvería a ser parte de ella.

Pero su lugar ya no seria con Gilbert, sabia que no siempre iba podrían pasar Roy y ella la Navidad en Avonlea, aunque Roy solo tenia a su padre y a Dominic como familia, sabia que en algunas fiestas estarían en otros países, a Anne en serio le emocionaba poder conocer todos esos lugares de los cuales había leído, pero de alguna manera le entristecía saber que ella no estaría siempre con la primera gran familia que tuvo.

"¿Qué está comiendo ese cerebro tuyo Anne-girl?" Dijo Gilbert preocupado, había notado el cambio de humor de Anne.

"Estaba pensando en Matthew" mintió

Gilbert trato de decir algo, pero Anne salió corriendo de la emoción al ver el océano ante ella.

"¿No te parece absolutamente maravilloso?" Dijo ella emocionada, cualquier tristeza se había evaporado de su cuerpo, acomodaron sus cosas y se sentaron en la manta que había traído Gilbert "verano es absolutamente la mejor estación del año" dijo soltando un suspiro de satisfacción mientras hundía sus dedos de los pies de la arena después de que se hubiera quitado sus medias, Gilbert también se había quitado sus botas y sus calcetines

"Dices eso todas las estaciones, Anne-Girl" Dijo Gibert con cariño recordando a una Anne más joven que había afirmado que estaba feliz de que existieran Octubres por el Otoño.

"Bueno si, pero Gil, todas las estaciones son especiales a su manera y eso es lo que hace aún más increíble todo" Gilbert podía ver como le brillaban los ojos, Anne en serio lo creía, ella veía cosas maravillosas con cada cambio de estación y Gilbert se sintió afortunado de que su corazón supiera bien de quien enamorarse.

"Siento no haber estado aquí cuando pasó lo de Matthew, tenía que haber estado para ti" Dijo Gilbert rompiendo ese momento, Anne se apagó ante él recuerdo y no lo miraba, ella estaba mirando al océano, pero sabia que estaba escuchando. "Fue un gran hombre, siempre atento y amable, él me ofreció su ayuda con el huerto, aun cuando todos lo único que preguntaban si iba a venderlo después de la muerte de mi padre, él solo quería ayudar, fue el único y sobre todo se cuanto te amaba, lo siento tanto Anne"

Anne se quedó callada por un rato, lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas, sintió como Gilbert tomaba su mano y la apretaba ligeramente, Anne se sobresaltó al sentirse cálida ante el contacto, pero después de relajó.

Anne se secó las lagrimas con una mano sin soltar el agarre de Gilbert y así los dos se pusieron de pie caminando hacia el mar.

Gilbert la abrazó y Anne rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y su cabeza descansando en su pecho de Gilbert por la altura, se quedaron ahí por un largo rato, simplemente abrazados mirando el mar mientras el mar mojaba sus pies, no dijeron nada, simplemente reconfortándose con su presencia mutuamente.

Anne volvió a sentir algo que creía extinto, pero se negó a reconocerlo.


	7. It's all coming back to me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I finished crying in the instant that you left and I can't remember where or when or how and I banished every memory you and I had ever made
> 
> But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me.
> 
> If I kiss you like this and if you whisper like that It was lost long ago, but it's all coming back to me. If you want me like this and if you need me like that it was dead long ago, but it's all coming back to me. It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me. I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now" 
> 
> Traducción: " Yo dejé de llorar en el momento que tu te fuiste y no puedo recordar donde o cuando o como y desterré cada recuerdo mío o tuyo que alguna vez tuvimos
> 
> Pero cuando me tocaste así y me sostienes así solo tengo que admitir que todo está volviéndome
> 
> Si me besas así y si susurras así. Estuvo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todo está volviéndome. Si me quieres así y si me necesitas así, estuvo muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero todo está volviéndome. Es difícil resistir y todo está volviéndome. Yo apenas puedo recordar, pero todo está volviéndome ahora"

Anne Shirley- Cuthbert se sentía orgullosa de darse cuenta de que había superado exitosamente su amor por Gilbert Blythe y más aun de poder ser su amiga, Gilbert y ella habían pasado juntos todos los días de las últimas semanas y cada día se volvía más cercanos.

Anne se dio cuenta que era la amistad que le hubiera gustado tener con él cuando eran niños sino hubiera sido por su temperamento, pero estaba agradecida de este tiempo con él, esperaba que después de su boda su amistad continuara fortaleciéndose.

Eran 4 días antes de su boda cuando Gilbert se presentó de nuevo en Green Gables, Anne ya se encontraba ansiosa esperando su llegada, se había acostumbrado tanto a sus paseos que siempre se apresuraba a terminar sus tareas para poder irse inmediatamente con él.

"Buenas tardes, Señorita" Dijo Gilbert a modo de saludo haciendo una reverencia

"Buenas tardes, buen caballero, ¿A dónde iremos el día de hoy?". Se habían estado turnando para mostrarse lugares alrededor de la isla, siempre regresaban acabada la tarde, el día de hoy le tocaba a Gilbert elegir el lugar.

"Es una sorpresa" dijo Gilbert extendiendo su brazo para que Anne encajara el suyo y comenzaran a caminar.

No caminaron por demasiado tiempo, Anne no conocía el camino, nunca había estado en esta parte de la Isla, pero cuando vislumbró el maravilloso jardín que se encontraba ante ella se quedó sin aliento.

Había flores de tantos colores en el suelo, todas tan maravillosamente juntas, casi no se podía ver el verde del pasto debido a la innumerable de cantidad de flores que crecían, había árboles, algunos más altos que otros, algunos con un hermoso verde y otras con flores, había muchísimos árboles de cerezos lo que agregaba más color.

Nunca había visto tantas flores de diferentes clases reunidos en un solo lugar, lirios silvestres de distintos colores, narcisos y sorprendentemente unas anémonas que eran las flores que anunciaban la primavera, se sorprendió de verlas ahí ya que era verano, pero entendía que hacían allí, después de todo era el lugar más mágico que había visto.

Gilbert observaba absolutamente embelesado la vista ante él, y no precisamente por las flores, sino por su Anne, Anne era la creatura más hermosa que había visto y rodeada ahí con tantas flores solo incrementaba su hermosura, era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí.

"Es maravilloso, oh, Gil ¿Qué es este lugar tan mágico? "pregunto sacándolos a ambos de su trance.

"Es el jardín de Hester Gray, el lugar está abandonado, cualquier persona se fue hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera"

"Es demasiado hermoso, estoy sorprendida de nunca habérmelo topado, hubiera venido aquí siempre a recolectar mis flores" suspiró soñadoramente "Tengo una maravillosa idea, hay tantas variedades de flores, nos haré las coronas de flores mas espléndidas que nunca se han visto"

Mientras que Anne recolectaba las flores Gilbert se sentó debajo del árbol de cerezo que proporcionaba la mayor sombra, se sentó ahí simplemente admirándola mientras su corazón se llenaba más y más de amor.

Se preguntó si su plan no estaba funcionando en sentido contrario, en vez de intentar que el amor que le tenía Anne volviera a surgir, quizá lo único que estaba haciendo era caer más profundamente enamorado él.

Siguió admirándola aun cuando se sentó junto a él y empezaba a tejer las coronas de flores.

"¿Qué harás cuando acabe el verano?" pregunto ella de repente

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya estas recibido como médico, ¿pondrás un consultorio? O ¿a donde iras?" Esa pregunta la había estado comiendo la mente durante demasiados días, por alguna extraña razón quería saber cuales eran sus planes, como si pudiera ser parte de ellos.

"Un viejo amigo de papá me contacto hace un año, dijo que había venido a verlo, se encontró con Bash que le informó que había fallecido hace algunos años y que yo me encontraba en Paris estudiando medicina, me dijo que el ya estaba pronto a jubilarse y que me quería dejar su consulta en Glenn St Mary, él también se había empezado a interesar por la investigación así que había comprado hace algunos años equipo medico de lo más actualizado, me dijo que se lo podría comprar, de todos modos su vista ya no le estaba funcionando como antes, así que iré allá, daré consultas y podre seguir investigando. Empezaré a dar las consultas a finales de septiembre.

"Glenn St Mary, no está lejos"

"No, no lo está, solo son 3 horas. Podría venir cada cuanto a ver a todos y es un bello puerto" Gilbert no pudo evitar añadir lo siguiente "Te gustaría, hay tantos árboles y en Four Winds donde buscaría una casa puedes escuchar el mar y hay un faro cerca, hay demasiado alcance para la imaginación"

Anne solo pudo sonreír y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos "Listo" dijo ella mientras le ponía la corona de flores a Gilbert "Pareces un príncipe"

"Y tu una princesa" mientras él le ponía su corona "me permite este baile, mi princesa" dijo una vez que se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano.

Cuando Anne tocó su mano recordó el sentimiento de hace muchos años, cuando se juntaban para estudiar, los pequeños roces que había por la cercanía uno con otro, se sorprendió de recordarlo en ese momento, habían pasado semanas juntos y habían habido más toques que cuando eran niños, pero no había logrado percibir la sensación que le causaba, ahora recordándola, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que siempre que Gilbert la tocaba, su piel hormigueaba.

Cuando la tomó de la cintura su corazón latía fuertemente y se preguntó si Gilbert podía escucharlo, se empezaron a balancear al ritmo de la música que solo estaba en sus mentes.

Ambos recordaron aquel día en la practica de baile y se sorprendieron que en aquel momento no hubieran podido distinguir lo que no podía ser otra cosa más que amor.

Y como aquel día, ninguno de los dos podía despegar la vista uno con el otro y ninguno quería hacerlo.

La manera en que la tocaba, como la abrazada, hizo que todo regresará.

Gilbert no pudo evitarlo más y la besó, Anne regresó el beso con el mismo fervor, desde el primer momento había sido apasionado, por todos esos sentimientos guardados, Gilbert no pudo evitarlo, la había anhelado durante tanto tiempo.

La realización de todo vino como una enorme ola para Anne y se alejó de repente

E hizo lo que no había hecho hace tantos años. Correr y para ser mas claros, ella estaba huyendo.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir" Gritó mientras corría

Gilbert se quedó ahí quieto, analizando lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos

Y Anne solo podía pensar mientras corría "Tonta, tonta, tonta" No lo entendía, lloró por él durante años, desterró cualquier recuerdo que tuvo con él y pensó que después de la muerte de Matthew donde lo enterró a él y cualquier amor por Gilbert, había dejado de llorar, sus lágrimas se habían secado.

Pero aquí estaba de nuevo llorando por todas las emociones que acaba de sentir, la forma en que la tocó, como la besó, había hecho que todo volviera a ella.

Y no lo entendía, no entendía porque, pero lo más cercano que estaba de admitir a si misma era que le gustaba Gilbert Blythe de nuevo.


	8. Taken

Si hubiera sido por Anne hubiera evitado a Gilbert por el más tiempo posible, quizá después de su boda, cuando su presencia dejara de confundirla tanto, pero se preguntó si quizá aun ya casada su presencia la seguiría confundiendo.

Pero Gilbert no iba a dejar que ella lo evitara, faltaban 2 días para su boda y esto tenia que detenerse, Gilbert se sintió culpable por un breve momento después del beso, pero se dio cuenta que Anne no lo detuvo, al contrario, ella lo profundizo y regreso con la misma pasión su beso. Eso mantuvo despierto a Gilbert toda la noche después de eso y aun en la mañana se despertó con una sonrisa y le aseguró a Bash que Anne aun lo amaba, ignoro completamente la mirada dudosa que le dirigió su prácticamente hermano.

Gilbert estaba completamente seguro que solo necesitaba hablar con Anne, aclarar todos sus malentendidos y ella cancelaria la boda. Bash le recordó que Roy llegaría en el ultimo tren para los últimos preparativos, Roy y su padre se hospedarían en el Hotel de White Sands donde se celebraría la boda.

Así que después de ayudar a Bash con las tareas de la granja se dirigió a Green Gables.

En cuanto llegó Gilbert al ver a Anne con un delantal mientras horneaba con una mancha de harina en su nariz que la hacía ver aún más tierna de lo que era tuvo que resistir el impulso que le exigía que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara hasta que ambos perdieran la cabeza.

"Gilbert" Susurró sorprendida Anne, realmente no debería sorprenderla, las últimas semanas se habían visto todos los días casi a la misma hora, algunas veces antes u otras veces más tarde, todo de acuerdo a las tareas que tenían en sus hogares.

"Hola, Zanahorias" Dijo cariñosamente Gilbert mientras le limpiaba la harina de la nariz, su mano picaba por la necesidad de acariciar su rostro.

"Se que me toca a mi elegir un lugar, pero realmente no pude pensar en ninguno"

"No te preocupes, Anne- Girl, podemos simplemente dar un paseo por el bosque"

"Si, está bien, solo déjame sacar los bollos del horno, Marilla tendrá mi cabeza si Green Gables se incendia"

Anne se limpio nerviosamente las manos en su delantal después de sacar los bollos "Listo"

Y por primera vez en semanas Anne dudó cuando Gilbert le ofreció su brazo para caminar. Gilbert completamente seguro de si mismo ni siquiera lo notó.

Si Gilbert hubiera prestado más atención a las pequeñas señales que Anne le había dado (Como huir de él y evitarlo durante un día, lucir completamente nerviosa y no con la comodidad habitual entre ellos) no hubiera iniciado su declaración cuando se adentraron al bosque como la inició.

"¿Cuándo vas a detener esta locura?" Dijo Gilbert de repente

"¿Qué?"

"Mira, yo pienso que tienes que detenerlo lo mas pronto posible, se que siempre te ha gustado el romance y la tragedia, pero debes de pensar en detenerlo antes de que empiecen a arreglar la iglesia y el salón"

"Gilbert, no voy a detener nada"

"Y se que Roy llega hoy, podría llevarte hasta White Sands para que le digas que no te puedes casar con él" prosiguió él sin escucharla "te apoyaré si necesitas ayuda"

"Gilbert"

"La verdad no me importaría, de hecho, me da un poco de lastima Roy, parece un buen tipo, se que lo es, pero nosotros estamos destinados" continuó. Si Anne no se había molestado aún su ultimo comentario provocó su enojo.

"¡GILBERT BLYTHE! ¡NO VOY A DETENER NADA!" Gritó ella enojada

Gilbert definitivamente no era bueno con las declaraciones, siempre se le olvidaba mencionar lo más importante, su primera declaración en la hoguera solo había enumerado las razones por las que Winifred era mejor que Anne y que ella le impedía cumplir su sueño o por lo menos eso había sentido Anne en ese momento y con justa razón, Gilbert solo espera que sus cejas expresivas lo digan todo. Nunca había dicho que la amaba y desgraciadamente para Gilbert lo volvió a olvidar, en cambio, hizo una declaración tan presuntuosa, ni siquiera la primera declaración de Darcy fue tan nefasta, su declaración solo se podría asemejar al señor Collins y Anne definitivamente odiaba al señor Collins.

"¿Qué?" por fin Gilbert la miró.

"No voy a detener nada, Gilbert, en menos de dos días me casaré"

"Anne, por favor, no me hagas esto" dijo Gilbert "Arruinaras nuestro futuro" susurró dolido

"¿Nuestro futuro? ¿Quién te crees que eres? Vienes 6 años después y exiges que cancele mi boda ¿Quién crees que soy yo?"

"Anne, por favor, te amo, más que a nada". Pero para Anne esa declaración era muy tardía y solo le sonó como falsedad.

"No, Gilbert, tu no me amas, tu solo dices que me amas porque ya no puedes tenerme, regresaste y viste que después de todo yo seguí con mi vida. Fui a tu casa hace 6 años y te dije que te amaba, pidiéndote una oportunidad y tu ignoraste mi carta y aun así te fuiste con Winifred, lamento que lo suyo no haya funcionado, pero yo no soy la segunda opción de nadie"

"Anne, nunca fuiste una segunda opción, siempre has sido la única opción, Yo nunca recibí tu carta y durante estos 6 años lo único que hice fue extrañarte, cada día"

"Deja de jugar con mi mente Gilbert, eso no quita que te fuiste con ella, ¡PROMETIDO!"

"Fui a decirle que no podía casarme con ella porque estaba enamorado de ti, pero yo pensé que me habías rechazado y no quería molestar más con mis sentimientos, Winifred ideo un plan para que los dos pudiéramos estudiar en la Sorbona y despues de un año de un falso compromiso pude conseguir una beca y le pague todo al padre de Winifred."

"¿Rechazarte? ¿Tomaste esa platica en la hoguera como un rechazo? Dios, Gilbert, ¡ESTABA BORRACHA! ¡NO PODIA PENSAR BIEN Y TU SOLO ME ENUMERASTE LAS RAZONES POR LAS QUE TENIAS QUE CASARTE CON WINIFRED!"

"¿Borracha?, no me di cuenta que estabas borracha"

"No, claro que no lo hiciste, porque en ese momento como ahora solo te preocupaste por como tú te sentías, nunca nadie se me había declarado de una forma tan pretensiosa y no importa su plan con Winifred, las cosas han cambiado en 6 años"

"Por favor Anne, no hay nada que no haría, pero por favor di que no te casaras con él, me arruinaras"

"¿Arruinarte? Gilbert, lo siento, pero esto no se trata de ti, ya no, me casaré con Roy"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¡POR QUE LO QUIERO!"

Fue en ese momento donde a Gilbert se le rompió el corazón, después de todo, ella había tomado su decisión y no fue él.

Gilbert asintió tristemente y se fue, adentrándose mas en el bosque, mientras lloraba, supo entonces que su principal sueño no se iba a hacer realidad.


	9. Moral Of The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes.
> 
> Some mistakes get made, that's alright, that's okay. You can think that you're in love when you're really just in pain.
> 
> Traducción: Los jóvenes se enamoran de las personas incorrectas a veces.
> 
> Se cometen algunos errores, está bien, no pasa nada. Puedes pensar que estas enamorado cuando realmente solo estas sufriendo"

Y claro que lo quería ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Él y Marilla fueron su roca cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Recordar las razones por las que lo había amado aún más siempre le trae tristeza.

Era casi un mes antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, había terminado en Redmond y en septiembre iba a empezar a enseñar en una escuela de señoritas en Halifax.

Matthew y ella estaban saliendo del granero después de escuchar la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, ella le contaba de lo emocionada que estaba por las nuevas experiencias y su deseo de alimentar la mente de las jóvenes, Matthew le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y de cómo podía ver un futuro aún más brillante por venir y como agradecía al destino por haberle mandado a su pequeña pelirroja, salieron abrazados, cuando Matthew se detuvo llevándose una mano al corazón, después se desplomo en el pasto, Anne comenzó a gritarle a Marilla, tanto ella como Jerry salieron corriendo para ver qué pasaba, Jerry sin esperar indicaciones tomó el caballo y salió por un médico, pero cuando el médico llegó era demasiado tarde.

Ahora, cuando recuerda su último momento con Matthew solo puede estar agradecida por haberle expresado a su querido Matthew lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que se sentía amada por él y de cómo le habían dado la familia que siempre quiso y más, fue un pequeño regalo del destino o de Dios.

Pero en aquellos días solo había dolor, solo había llorado arrodillada en el pasto tomándolo de la mano, suplicando que no se fuera y como lo necesitaba a su lado, pero los días posteriores, en los preparativos y en el funeral no lloró, quería ser fuerte por Marilla y ella no tenia con quién buscar consuelo, Diana estaba en la escuela de señoritas, Cole en Toronto siguiendo sus sueños y Gilbert quizá ya estaba casado en otro continente, la única persona que pensó que pudiera comprender no estaba con ella, ella quería ver sus ojos amables y sus rizos alborotados mientras le deban consuelo, después de casi 4 años aún anhelaba su presencia.

Cuando todos se retiraron dejando sola a Anne frente al ataúd que iba a ser enterrado, su amigo Roy le tomó lo mano y la abrazo y fue ahí, al sentir un abrazo amigo y en la soledad donde sus muros se derrumbaron, Roy la abrazó fuertemente sosteniéndola cuando cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

Después de todo, la primera persona que la había amado desde el primer instante había muerto, una persona que nunca juzgaba, solo amaba, la persona que no solo abrió la puerta de su hogar a una desconocida, viendo su valía como nadie lo había hecho sino también abrió su corazón y la llamó su hija.

Lloró durante horas, por Matthew que le había enseñado lo que era amar, pero también lloró por la soledad que le esperaba, las dos personas que mas amaba no estaban con ella y todos los demás en algún punto iban a seguir con su vida.

Roy se quedó todo el verano restante, ayudando a los cambios que había que adaptarse en Green Gables ante la partida de Matthew, a pesar de ser de familia rica y que nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacer mano de obra o agricultura Roy Gardner no tenia miedo de ensuciarse las manos y menos si era para ayudar a su querida amiga.

Así que al final del día cuando se alejaban de las tareas de la granja Anne dejaba de ser fuerte y lloraba y Roy siempre estuvo ahí en silencio abrazándola.

Cuando terminó el verano con Anne insistiendo que iba a renunciar a su plaza en Halifax porque Marilla necesitaba su ayuda aun cuando ella insistía que no era cierto, Roy junto con Marilla la convencieron de ir, Roy prometiendo que al tener más tiempo libre cuando no tuviera asuntos de los negocios de su familia vendría a echar un vistazo de como iban las cosas, Roy los ayudó con la administración de la Granja y tuvieron que contratar a otro hermano de Jerry.

Roy pasó todo el semestre entre Halifax y Avonlea, trasladando la mayoría de las reuniones de sus negocios a Halifax para estar con Anne, dejando algunos en Charlettown en los que aprovechaba de ver cuando se dirigía a Green Gables.

Anne sabia que Roy no la veía en un sentido romántico, ni ella lo veía así, eran demasiado similares, así que tomó su compañía como amistad pura.

Pero en algún punto después de la muerte de su querida hermana eso cambio, Anne estuvo ahí para él, le tomó la mano en el funeral como él lo había hecho, pero él casi no tuvo momentos libres para poder derrumbarse, su hermana era muchísimo mayor que él, había tenido muchos embarazos fallidos así que cuando nació Dominic fue el pequeño milagro, su hermana no sobrevivió más que solo unas horas, así que Edward el padre de Dominic al perder a su amada Rosie no pudo hacerlo y se enterró en el alcohol, el padre de Roy era demasiado viejo y fuera de practica para criar a un hijo, así que lo acogió por ratos, el también había perdido a su esposa años antes, pero en su mayoría fue Roy, así que en vez de simples abrazos Anne ayudaba en lo más que podía en ayudar a cuidar a Dominic, enseñándole todo lo que sabía. Al terminar el día cuando Dominic dormía Roy se permitía llorar en los brazos de Anne.

Unas semanas después cuando Anne ayudó a bajarle la fiebre a Dominic después de que un preocupado Roy tocara urgentemente la puerta de su pensión debido a que el médico mas cercano estaba fuera de la ciudad y el otro tardaría varias horas, Roy la besó, una parte de ellos sabia que había sido a la emoción del momento, de cómo la preocupación y la tristeza se liberaba un poco pero aún así decidieron continuar.

Así ambos se permitieron amarse de manera romántica. Después de todo ¿Qué mejor que dos espíritus afines, que se amaban (aunque amistosamente) y se preocupaban el uno por el otro, que se comprendían, pero sobre todo estuvieron juntos en sus peores momentos?

Roy Gardner era un espíritu afín demasiado similar a ella misma, de hecho, recuerda su primer año en Queens, en la fiesta de fin de curso, como Diana y todas las chicas de Avonlea le preguntaron si de casualidad Roy y ella fueron criados en el mismo lugar.

Anne en serio lo quería, él le enseñó amarse a sí misma, después de todo él se amaba así mismo y no en un sentido egoísta, amó las peculiaridades que tenía y la forma de ver el mundo que compartía con Anne, aunque él era extremadamente guapo y rico, pensaba Anne, pero Roy le preguntaba si lo quería y ella respondía que lo hacía, él siempre decía "Entonces como no te puede amar a ti misma, si tu eres yo y yo soy tu"

Desgraciadamente el hecho de que fueran demasiado iguales para su bien hizo que su relación fuera caótica, si Anne era apasionada en sus discusiones Roy lo era también, si Anne era orgullosa a la hora de pedir disculpas cuando creía que no había hecho nada malo, Roy también lo eran. Ninguno pedía perdón simplemente era un silencioso acuerdo mutuo después de unas horas.

Donde Anne era ingenua y soñadora Roy también lo era, la diferencia es que Roy le salían casi siempre las cosas y eso no impidió que tuviera éxito en sus negocios, así que para ambos algunas veces era difícil poner los pies la en la tierra.

Le gustaba que Roy fuera su igual la mayoría de las veces, podían hablar horas y horas de literatura y de la belleza de la naturaleza, ambos disfrutarían Salir a pasear, pero cuando no concordaban en alguna idea, era un caos total de apasionados gritos tratando de tener la razón.

Anne no vio demasiado problema en eso, también discutía con Gilbert cuando eran jóvenes y se enamoró aun así de él, Anne trató con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento de no compararlos.

Roy era ella misma y su compañía nutria y hacia crecer sus vicios.

Pero Roy era su igual, nunca la limitaría, sabía que Gilbert tampoco lo haría.

Sabia que sería feliz con Roy, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto haber peleado con Gilbert y pensar que quizá ya nunca iban a volver a ser amigos?

Amigos. Quizá le importaba muchísimo su amistad, después de todo no la había tenido en 6 años y quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ya habían perdido casi 2 días, un día de ella evitándolo y el día después de la pelea.

No iba a dejar que toda esa pelea acabará con su amistad y con ese pensamiento al día siguiente al anochecer, después de arreglar todos los preparativos de la boda que se celebraría al medio día de mañana se dirigió a la granja Blythe-Lacroix, ya cuando toda Avonlea estaba dormida, con una cesta llena de cosas y mantas.


	10. We've got tonight

Si algo aprendió Gilbert a lo largo de sus años fue que tener a Anne como amiga era mejor que no tener nada de Anne en absoluto.

Claro, Gilbert quería el paquete completo, amiga, amante, novia, esposa, madre de sus hijos, sobre todo quería ser su compañero de vida, pero si no podía obtener todo se conformaría con lo primero.

Tuvo todo un día para lamerse sus heridas y de pensar todo, su corazón estaba resignado y pensó que quizá con el tiempo Anne y él podrían volver a ser amigos, claro, le dolería verla en cada nueva etapa de su vida que siempre soñó que realizaría con él, pero en serio necesitaba la presencia de Anne en su vida.

Mañana era el día de su boda, necesitaba decírselo, no podían separarse peleados, sintió que si no restauraban su amistad antes de ese momento no habría vuelta a atrás y el lazo quedaría deshecho para siempre.

Con ese sentimiento Gilbert decidió inmediatamente a arreglar las cosas, cuando salió de su casa se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, todos los Lacroix y Elijah estaban dormidos, eso le quito un poco de valor, pero por primera vez en su vida no dejó que sus temores lo controlaran, Gilbert podría aparentar ser un chico seguro, pero en cuanto se trataba de la chica que amaba volvía a ser un tonto adolescente que no podía pensar bien.

Gilbert se adentro al bosque "encantado" como lo llamaba Anne y sonrió recordando cuando Anne le contó la vez en donde se había dejado controlar por su imaginación en el tiempo en el que el estaba en el barco de vapor y como había pasado días aterrorizada.

Gilbert no era particularmente miedoso, nunca dejaba que su imaginación se fuera en esas direcciones, bueno no por lo menos después de que su padre muriera, cuando era pequeño demasiadas veces su imaginación lo llenaba de temor y terminaba pidiéndole a su padre si podía dormir con él. Pero después de la muerte de su padre al tener una casa sola no podía dejar que su imaginación lo controlara y lo llenara de temor, entre la soledad y el temor se iba a volver loco, por lo que no se lo permitió.

Pero el simple recuerdo de que para Anne era un bosque encantado y ver de reojo a una mujer con un largo vestido blanco a altas horas de la noche cuando nadie debería estar vagando por el bosque hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y pensó que después de todo esa clase de cosas si existían.

Dudó en voltear completamente a verla, pensó que si quizá lo ignoraba simplemente se iría, pero la curiosidad le gano y cuando volteo a verla completamente ella había avanzado en dirección a su casa, cuando la luz de la luna iluminó un inconfundible cabello castaño-rojizo supo que quizá no era un fantasma.

Mientras corría hacia ella se preguntó que hacia ella ahí a esas horas de la noche y pensó que después de todo se estaba volviendo loco y había conjurando para que la mujer que tomó posesión de su mente apareciera ante él.

"ANNE!" gritó para librarse de cualquier duda.

Escucho como Anne soltó un pequeño gritó y volteo hacia él con una cara de espanto, en cuanto lo vio su rostro se relajó "Gilbert, gracias al cielo eres tú, creí que había superado mi loca imaginación, pero aun a los 22 años aun puedo conjurar fantasmas en este bosque"

"Entiendo lo que dices, sorprendentemente estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo y aunque al inició no me deje controlar porque, por Dios, tengo 24 años, pero cuando vi a una mujer de largo vestido blanco mi corazón se detuvo" dijo Gilbert riendo

"Quien lo iba a decir, Gilbert Blythe, el chico más maduro de toda nuestra clase dejándose llevar por fantasías" dijo Anne riendo

"Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con una chica con la imaginación mas amplia de todo Canadá, no puedes culparme de que se me contagie un poco" respondió él con una sonrisa.

Pronto la sonrisa de ambos desapareció recordando la ultima vez que se habían visto. "Gilbert yo lo siento"

"No, Anne, no te preocupes, te debo una disculpa, no debí de haberte puesto en esa situación, tienes razón, fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte eso, las cosas han cambiado y tenias el derecho de seguir adelante y si tu eres feliz, yo seré feliz"

"No quiero perder tu amistad, Gil, no después de estos años"

"Yo tampoco, Anne-Girl, significas demasiado para mi"

"Que dices, ¿Una ultima aventura?" Dijo con una sonrisa enseñándole la canasta con las mantas, mientras le extendía una mano.

*Seria cool que pusieran la canción* 

Por primera vez en todo su tiempo de conocerse Anne y Gilbert caminaron tomados de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, ya no solo era tomar su brazo, de alguna u otra forma, se sintió más íntimo, pero se sintió correcto, como si sus manos estuvieran hechas para que encajaran una con la otra.

Anne los había guiado al acantilado, aunque la vista no era la misma que si hubiera sido de día, la oscuridad de la noche simplemente iluminado para la luna, que se reflejaba perfectamente en el mar y las miles de estrellas, junto con el sonido de las olas hacia que todo fuera mágicamente reconfortante.

Esa noche hablaron, hablaron de todo, rieron, pero nunca se soltaron de las manos, como si tuvieran miedo de dejarse ir.

En algún punto de la noche Anne se puso de pie sin soltarlo instándolo a que se pusiera de pie con ella "Baila conmigo, Gil, esta noche es tan mágica"

Gilbert sin poder decirle un no a su bella chica, la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro seguía tomándola de la mano.

Se balancearon lentamente y Anne recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras tarareaba una melodía con los ojos cerrados.

Los dos alzaron la vista hacia al cielo y vieron como las estrellas empezaron a parpadear y de repente aparecían más y más, la explicación lógica seria que tal vez había una nube que las cubría, pero en ese momento los dos sintieron que era la magia del momento.

Los dos sorprendidos por el sentimiento se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y mirándose a los ojos sonrieron, a pesar de haber tenido serias conversaciones consigo mismo de que solo obtendría su amistad Gilbert no pudo evitar rozar sus labios con ella, no fue realmente un beso, algo en Gilbert reacciono avergonzado ante su arrebato.

"Lo siento, Anne, se que estas agotada y se que tus planes no me incluyen, me iré, no te preocupes"

Anne guiada por el momento, viendo el rostro de Gilbert, se dio cuenta que lo amaba, nunca lo había dejado de hacer y él tenía razón, sus planes no lo incluían, pero eso no hacia que lo amara menos.

"Tenemos esta noche, ¿Quién necesita el mañana? Hay que quedarnos" y con esto Anne lo besó.

Ambos sabían la verdad, quizá no lo tuvieron que haber hecho, porque en el futuro, ese recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido los perseguiría. Anne sabia que al besar a Gilbert habría momentos que aun estando casada no podría evitar recordar cómo se sentían sus labios, como latía su corazón.

Los dos nunca podrían olvidar como se habían sentido en su hogar, podrían tener muchas casas en el futuro, pero nunca se sentirían que estuvieran en su hogar.

Gilbert se había sentido por muchos años solo y ahora con las esperanzas desvaneciéndose sabia que cuando se sintiera solo recordaría ese momento e imaginaria que Anne estaba con él, aunque después la soledad lo volviera a invadir. Nunca habría otra chica para él y si alguna vez lo permitiera sabia que nada podía superar a Anne.

Los dos querían hacer que ese momento durara.

Los dos regresaban el beso con la misma necesidad, buscando estar mas cerca, aun cuando se cansaron de estar de pie, sin dejarse en ningún momento, se recostaron en las mantas y simplemente se besaron, queriendo más, pero sin sobrepasar ningún limite, había anhelo en sus besos, una hambrienta necesidad.

Ambos sabían que, aunque quisieran que ese momento durara para siempre en cuestión de horas tendrían que enfrentar la realidad.

Pero tenían esta noche para amarse por una última vez, así que simplemente se quedaron.


	11. Speak now

Esa noche Anne soñó con Gilbert, no soñó con un futuro juntos, más bien, en sus sueños parecía querer recordarle todos los momentos que alguna vez habían pasado juntos.

Recordó todas las veces que Gilbert la había defendido años atrás y como nunca dejaba de creer en ella y que a pesar de que siempre era el receptor de su mal temperamento era rápido en perdonarla.

Y siempre se repetía como pequeños flashes su mirada y su sonrisa, lo veía mirándola a través del salón de clases desde sus asientos o cuando entraba a la escuela y él ya estaba ahí tomando sus clases extras con la Señorita Stacy y como siempre alzaba la vista cuando la veía entrar y su suave sonrisa o simplemente cuando estaba ella en su casa cuidando a Delly siempre le sonreía con cariño o en las muchas cenas familiares que compartieron, sonriéndose a través de la mesa.

Soñó con todas aquellas tardes de estudio los fines de semana, cuando el terminaba sus deberes en el huerto cuando no iba a sus practicas con el Dr. Ward o después de la misa, los dos frente al fuego preguntándose para ver quien había aprendido más, corrigiéndose, motivándose siempre a ser mejores.

Soñó con las últimas semanas, paseando, hablando de todo, el siempre cómodo silencio mientras ambos leían.

Cuando Marilla la despertó sintió que volvía a tener 16 años en su pequeño cuarto, casi estaba segura que bajaría y encontraría a Marilla y Matthew desayunando, iría hacia la escuela enamorada de Gilbert Blythe. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, ya no era esa niña, Matthew no estaba con ella y nadie la entregaría en el altar.

Diana entro una hora después para arreglarse juntas y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la miraba preocupada. "¿Estas seguras?"

Su pregunta podría haber sido demasiado general, pero Anne sabia a lo que se refería "Claro que lo estoy, ¿Cómo vas con Jerry? "

"Estamos bien, hemos avanzado mucho, pero creo que mantiene su guardia alta, no cree que ya no me importará lo que digan mis padres, solo tengo que convencerlo, lo amo, Anne y esta vez no dejaré que nada se interponga"

"Me da gusto por ustedes, merecen ser feliz y tener amor en sus vidas"

"Tu también lo mereces y no debes dejar que nada se interponga en ello"

"Lo sé, Di. Pero ya tengo eso" Diana la miro dudosa, como si no creyera lo que Anne estaba diciendo y si quiso decir algo más ya no pudo.

Marilla entró con el velo que habían remendado aquella vez cuando Anne se lo había probado "Esto siempre te perteneció a ti, mi querida Anne, mi querida niña" Marilla contuvo las ganas de llorar, sabia que ese día era un día importante, pero no pudo evitar sentir que su pequeña niña estaba cometiendo un error "Solo quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces más que nadie y siempre tendrás un hogar aquí en Green Gables"

"Lo sé, Marilla, pero Green Gables no son mi hogar" Dijo Anne mientras le tomaba las manos" Tu y Matthew han sido mi hogar y mi corazón siempre estará con ustedes, Te amo Marilla"

Después de que se abrazaron Anne dijo "Marilla, te quiero pedir algo, yo sé que cuando ya no estés con nosotros Green Gables será mío, pero Jerry lo ha trabajado y él necesitará tener un lugar que ofrecer si se llega a casar, yo sé que casada difícilmente podrá volver por demasiado tiempo y cuando lo desee Jerry no me impedirá volver, no quiero que Green Gables se caiga a pedazos, no quiero que la vida de Green Gables pierda su vida y magia"

"Así será entonces, Jerry heredará Green Gables y tu podrás volver cada que desees"

"Gracias, Marilla"

Marilla le ayudó a terminarse de arreglar, cuando a las 11 de la mañana un fino carruaje llego a Green Gables para llevarlas a White Sands.

Diana, su dama de honor le tomo una mano y Marilla la otra, estuvieron asi todo el viaje para darle apoyo y su amor.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban dentro de la capilla listos para que la ceremonia iniciara, Jerry entro con Diana, Ruby con Moody que se habían casado años antes, su amiga Philipa con uno de los amigos de Roy y Cole con Josie de la cual se había hecho muy amiga cuando llegaron a Queens.

Mientras la música sonaba y sabia que tenia que entrar sus nervios salieron a flote, forzándose a dar un paso hacia adelante cuando entró a la capilla pudo ver a los Lacroix, pero Gilbert no estaba ahí. Su mirada se dirigió a Roy y lo vio sonriéndole y no pudo evitar comparar su sonrisa con las miles de sonrisas que le había dado Gilbert y volvió a repetirse porque quería a Roy.

Pero mientras avanzaba a pasos lentos todos los pensamientos la atravesaron en segundos.

Cuando Gilbert y ella discutían siempre lo hacían con el respeto que la rivalidad académica exigía y realmente no siempre discutían, la mayoría de las veces cuando su amistad se consolido después de la boda de Bash y Mary solo intercambiaban opiniones y cuando su temperamento le ganaba, Anne se iba orgullosa, para al día siguiente ambos estarse pidiendo disculpas. Gilbert no tenía orgullo a la hora de pedir perdón, él no le gustaba estar mal con las personas.

Donde Anne era ingenua y soñadora, Gilbert era racional, pero eso nunca le impidió admirar la naturaleza como ella lo hacía, quizá no tenía la misma manera de expresar su asombro por la naturaleza, pero sus ojos siempre lo decían todo. Podían pasar horas leyendo frente al fuego, hasta que la oscuridad de la noche les impedía seguir leyendo.

Donde Anne era apasionada, temperamental e impulsiva, Gilbert siempre fue centrado, tomando cualquier decisión después de analizarla profundamente y siendo paciente. La amistad de ellos hizo crecer a Anne, algunas veces se encontraba analizando sus pasos antes de darlos y Gilbert se dejaba guiar por su corazón.

Anne se dio cuenta que Gilbert la complementaba, nunca la limitaba, impulsaba sus sueños, pero siempre le ofrecía un aprendizaje nuevo, la compañía de Gilbert la nutria, la hacía crecer, hacia crecer todo lo bueno, con Gilbert nunca dejó de ser apasionada, simplemente se volvía más sensata, al querer estar a la altura del corazón siempre bondadoso de Gilbert. Gilbert ya sabía todo eso, con el corazón apasionado y romántico gracias a la forma en la que Anne lo complementaba se había ido a Paris, Anne le enseñó a soñar en grande. Juntos ambos podrían volar teniendo los pies en la tierra.

¿Pero eso era suficiente? Anne en algún punto consideró a Roy su alma gemela, era su igual. ¿Valdría la pena dejar a su alma gemela por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenía certeza de que fuera a funcionar?, después de todo tenían 6 años sin haberse visto, fueron 6 años que Roy nunca se apartó de su lado.

Cuando Roy la tomo de la mano al llegar al altar, le sonrió con cariño.

"Yo – yo" tartamudeo Anne "Necesito hablar contigo"

Roy la miró preocupado, pero asintió y anuncio a todos que les dieran un momento. Roy y ella se dirigieron al pequeño cuarto que tenia la capilla que se encontraba a un costado.

"No lo puedes hacer ¿No es cierto?" Dijo Roy en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

"Yo- yo no lo sé ¿Debemos hacerlo? ¿Crees que seremos completamente felices?"

"Es por Gilbert ¿no es cierto?" Cuando Anne asintió con la cabeza Roy simplemente suspiró "Sabia quien era en cuanto lo vi, había preguntado por él cuando estábamos en Queens al ver como te entristecías cada vez que se mencionaba y cuando regreso a tu vida supe que tenia que darte tu espacio para que aclararas tu corazón, es por eso que me fui después de una semana, primero quería conocerlo, es un buen hombre y te ama"

"Pero no lo sé ¿Es suficiente eso? No hemos estado juntos en 6 años, 6 años en los que tu estuviste ahí"

"Tu y yo seremos felices, claro que lo seremos, nos amamos, pero creo que no es la clase de amor por la que uno debería casarse, creo que tenemos una amistad más fuerte de lo que podría existir"

"Pero no somos almas gemelas" Dijo Anne

"No, no lo somos, somos dos piezas de rompecabezas cortadas de la misma forma, nos entendemos, pero nunca encajeremos, ni nos completaremos"

"¿En que punto confundimos lo que era el verdadero amor con el amor que nos teníamos?"

"Tu y yo lo sabemos, Anne. Nos sentíamos tan solos y solo entre nosotros nos comprendíamos y creo que en algún punto nos conformamos con ese amor, pero si tu tienes un amor, el amor verdadero, deberías buscarlo y aprovecharlo, solo espero que algún día yo lo encuentre"

"Se que lo harás, eres demasiado especial"

"Eso lo dices porque yo soy tu y tu eres yo" Rió él.

Escucharon la puerta tocar y cuando abrieron estaba Diana preguntado "¿Habrá boda?" vieron a Jerry aparecer detrás de ella.

Roy y Anne se miraron y sonrieron "Si, habrá boda" dijo Anne


	12. Still into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLA!!! este fue el ultimo capítulo, agregaré una ultima escena extra años posteriores a este momento, será corto. 
> 
> Los invitó a leer la nueva historia que publicaré, sería técnicamente de la 4ta temporada y todo lo que sucedería, en sus cartas, con Ka'kwet, que pasaría con la relación de Anne y Gilbert ante la entrada de Roy en la vida de Anne y Gilbert estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

"¿Estás loca Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?" Grito Jerry

"Creo nunca he estado más cuerda en mi vida" dijo Anne confiadamente

"Era el día de tu boda no la mía y aparte los padres de Diana no lo permitirían" Dijo él con pesar

"Creo que aquí la opinión mas importante es la de Diana y claro la tuya, ¿Qué dices tu Diana?"

"Jerry, nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti y nunca lo haré, no me importa lo que puedan decir mis padres, TE AMO y no quiero estar ni un minuto más separada de ti" Dijo Diana tomándolo de las manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos, en ellos no había mas que sinceridad y amor puro.

"Pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte, soy un pobre campesino" Dijo Jerry con pesar.

"Eso no podría importarme menos, mientras tu y yo estemos juntos y nos amemos todo resultara"

"Lo siento por interrumpir, pero de hecho, Green Gables es prácticamente tuyo, solo falta ponerlo en papel, bueno claro con la condición de que cuando Marilla no este yo pueda volver cada cuanto, pero si se casan en este mismo momentos hay un cuarto para un nuevo matrimonio en la planta baja"

"¿Green Gables? ¿Mio?"

"Si, Jerry, entonces, que dices ¿Habrá boda? "dijo Anne moviendo sus cejas

"Diana Barry he estado enamorado de ti durante mas años de los que puedo recordar y siempre te amare, en las buenas y en las malas y luchare para darte la vida que siempre has merecido ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Si y saldremos adelante siempre que estemos juntos" dijo mientras lo besaba

"Bueno, bueno ya que acordamos todo, es hora de cambiarse, Diana te daré mi vestido, la fiesta y todo ya esta pagado" Dijo Anne apresuradamente.

"Si, Jerry, ven creo que somos de tallas similares, te daré mi traje" Dijo Roy

"Te pagare, lo prometo" Dijo Jerry en agradecimiento a Roy

"Bueno, no te preocupes, no hay prisa"

En cuestión de 5 minutos todos estaban de nuevo listos y cuando Anne salió vestida con vestido de Diana todos se exaltaron

"¡Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! ¿podrías explicar que esta pasando?" Dijo la inigualable Rachel Lynde

"Si habrá boda, pero no la mía" Dijo Anne explicando mientras Roy y Jerry salían juntos, Anne pudo notar la mirada desconcertada del padre de Roy que se encontraba con Dominic, Roy simplemente le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora e hizo señas para que la música comenzará.

Diana salió del cuarto bellamente vestida de blanco sonriendo de una manera que nunca la había visto sonreír, solo podía comparar esa sonrisa con la de Jerry, ambos reflejaban una felicidad sin igual y de amor.

"¡¡Diana Barry!! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Gritaron los señores Barry

"Me casaré por amor y ustedes no pueden impedirme nada"

"¿Qué si no podemos? Ven inmediatamente aquí, señorita"

"Querido sobrino, te aconsejo que guardes silencio y disfrutes de la boda de tu hija o ya no recibirán ningún apoyo mío" Dijo Josephine Barry interrumpiéndolo "Puede proseguir padre"

Fue la ceremonia religiosa mas corta debido a que el sacerdote tenia otros asuntos que atender y habían perdido demasiado tiempo. Anne fue la dama de honor.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Anne se acerco a Diana corriendo.

"Ve corre, recupéralo, no te preocupes por nosotros querida amiga íntima"

Anne asintió en agradecimiento y corrió "Ten llévate el caballo llegaras mas rápido" Dijo Roy entregándole las riendas"

"Gracias, Roy, por todo" Roy solo asintió con una sonrisa y Anne partió galopando rápidamente.

Era la 1 de la tarde y el sol estaba en su punto máximo, pero la brisa por la rapidez con la que iba no le permitió a Anne sentir una pizca de calor aun en verano.

Cuando Anne llego a la casa de Gilbert bajo rápidamente del caballo y lo ató, mientras entraba corriendo a la casa sin avisar.

"¿GILBERT?" ¡Grito ella "! GILBERT BLYTHE!!" De repente Anne encontró una nota que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, en el mismo lugar donde ella había dejado la suya hace más de 6 años.

"Bash, si cuando regreses aun no he vuelto no te preocupes, estoy en el acantilado, no te alarmes, simplemente necesito pensar. Atentamente: Gilbert"

Anne corrió fuera de la casa desatando rápidamente el caballo y volviendo a montarlo, se dirigió a gran velocidad a un lugar que conocía demasiado bien y apenas ayer habían pasado un hermoso momento juntos.

Anne pudo divisar la figura de Gilbert a la distancia, de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones simplemente mirando al océano.

Anne bajó del caballo y quizá fue el lugar, pero Anne no interrumpió abruptamente gritando, en cambio, se encontró susurrando su nombre.

Cuando Gilbert la notó la miro sorprendido "¿Anne? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó desconcertado "¿Qué sucedió? ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿y tú vestido de novia?"

"Son demasiadas preguntas Gil, pero creo que solo diré lo esencial" Dij Anne mirando solemnemente "No me casé, no pude hacerlo, no lo sabia antes, pero cuando me di cuenta tenía que detenerlo"

"¿De que te diste cuenta?" susurró Gilbert esperanzado.

"De que te amo, aun te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo y creo que nunca lo dejare de hacer, te amare para toda la eternidad y no puedo compartir mis sueños y mi vida si no es contigo Gil, eres parte de ellos, aun en mis días mas tristes y en los más felices estaba enamorada de ti y te quería aquí conmigo, confundí un amor de amistad con un amor romántico y tenías razón si hubiera seguido hubiera arruinado nuestras vidas, perdón por ser tan necia y no haberlo sabido antes"

"Pero te diste cuenta y eso es lo importante, Anne te he amado desde que rompiste la pizarra en mi rostro y los dos estuvimos a punto de cometer el peor error de nuestra vida al tratar de negar el amor que existe entre nosotros, pero es momento de dejar de hacerlo, es tiempo de amarnos sin medida y sin restricciones, ¡Dios! ¡Hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados y no quiero hacerlo ni un minuto más"

"Te amo Gilbert Blythe y tampoco quiero estar separada de ti nunca mas y te hare un juramento" Dijo Anne mientras arrancaba un diente de león del pasto "Yo Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, juro amarte mientras exista el universo, aun cuando la tierra termine, mi amor por ti nunca terminará, te tomo para ser mi compañero de vida, compartir, sueños, tristezas, alegrías juntos"

Gilbert sintió estremecer su corazón ante lo cerca que estaban de unos votos matrimoniales y sabía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo para que sucediera, pero Gilbert quería hacerlo todo bien y no una boda precipitada "Yo, Gilbert John Blythe, juro amarte aun cuando todo deje de existir y solo sea nada y lo único que quedará será nuestro amor, juro ser tu compañero de vida, impulsarte en tus sueños y nunca limitarte, seré tu compañero de aventuras y juntos descubriremos lo que el universo tiene preparado para nosotros, estaremos juntos aun en la tristeza y espero que nuestra vida este llena de alegrías"

Juntos soplaron el diente de León y Gilbert cerró el juramento con un beso apasionado, por primera vez fue sin reservas y sin prisa, no había nada que los impidiera estar juntos, ya no estaban en una carrera contra reloj, se amaban y era todo lo que necesitaban.

Con sus manos unidas, frente al vasto océano, vieron todas las posibilidades, tenían un futuro por delante y al fin lo iban a enfrentar juntos, como el equipo que eran, compañeros de vida.

\--------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Anne y Gilbert se casaron en Septiembre, un mes después de la boda fallida de Anne y Roy. Se mudaron a una pequeña casita de los sueños en Four Winds, desde su habitación podías escuchar las olas del mar chocando con las rocas, veías el faro y alrededor de la casa árboles y un hermoso jardín.

Vivieron en su pequeña casa de los sueños durante 5 años, en esos 5 años habían hecho sus amistades y ahora se encontraban caminando de regreso del faro después de visitar al capitán Jim, Gilbert ayudaba a caminar a una muy embarazada Anne mientras ella se lamentaba de la situación de su amiga Leslie.

"Es una mujer bella, inteligente, está siendo desperdiciada aqui en Four Winds" Dijo Anne

"Hay una bella e inteligente mujer en Four Winds a quien los editores comienzan a honrar" Dijo Gilbert, pues Anne al ser este su tercer embarazo había dejado de dar clases apenas un año atrás y fue por otra de sus más grandes pasiones, la escritura, Gilbert estuvo ahí apoyándola, leyendo sus manuscritos y esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de los editores " está «desperdiciada» Como esposa de un médico de la comunidad de Four Winds "

"¡Gilbert!"

"Si te hubieras casado con Roy Gardner en cambio " continuo el sin piedad " tu hubieras sido líder de los «círculos intelectuales y sociales» lejos de Four Winds"

"¡Gilbert Blythe!"

"Tu sabes que en determinado momento estuviste enamorada de Él, Anne"

"Gilbert, eso es mezquino,«mezquino y por ende típico de los hombres» como diría la señorita Cornelia. Nunca estuve enamorada de él, creí estarlo. Tu sabes que aún lo quiero por más de una década de amistad pero nada mas, amistad pura. Tu sabes que prefiero ser tu esposa en nuestra pequeña casa de los sueños y próximamente de Ingleside a ser una reina de un palacio"

Gilbert sabía que lo que había dicho era un golpe bajo, Anne nunca le había reclamado sobre Winifred después de haber aclarado el malentendido hace 5 años, pero aunque Anne le había demostrado con hechos lo feliz que era estando a su lado no podía evitar sentirse inseguro de la vida que le estaba dando.

Dicha inseguridad se alimentaba con las pesadillas que Gilbert tenía las pocas veces en las que no podía acompañar a Anne a Green Gables para visitar a Marilla, debido a su trabajo y se encontraba solo en la cama en la que fácilmente se había acostumbrado a tener a Anne a su lado, solo eran dos días, pero esos días Gilbert se despertaba en medio de la madrugada sintiendo que esos años en la casa de los sueños habían sido eso, un sueño y que si se levantaba de su cama se encontraría completamente solo y encontraría a Anne casada con Roy Gardner y con sus hermosos hijos siendo de ellos.

Después Anne regresaba y las inseguridades se calmaban, pero su alma aún andaba de puntillas ante ella, temiendo que el encantamiento se quebrara y el sueño de desvaneciera.

Pero, ahora, escuchándola abiertamente decirle que no se arrepentía ni un poco de la decisión de haberlo elegido para pasar el resto de su vida con él, su alma al fin se sentía libre de caminar alrededor de ella.

"Eres todo lo que necesito, Gil, tu y esta familia que estamos formando, tenemos a Joy, Jem, quien esté apunto de llegar, no me hace falta nada más"

Gilbert no contesto con palabras, pero los dos se olvidaron de todo, poco sabían que en los próximos años su familia crecería en su gran casa de Ingleside y también su felicidad crecería aún más de lo que ellos creerían posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría aclarar que desde mi perspectiva Anne nunca dejo de ser maestra porque Gilbert le pidiera ejercer "sus obligaciones" que de acuerdo a la época correspondían a la mujer, Gilbert siempre la apoyo con todo, con las tareas, los niños y fue decisión de Anne, porque ELLA QUERÍA estar y no perderse los momentos de crecimiento de sus hijos, ya que sus padres no pudieron estar en los de ella y ella no quiere perderse eso, cuando crezcan sus hijos regresara a enseñar.
> 
> Cómo mensaje para ustedes, no porque sus sueños se pausen quiere decir que están perdidos, siempre es encontrar la voluntad de retomarlos.
> 
> Nota: la escena como tal fue sacada de Anne y la casa de los sueños.
> 
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA!
> 
> LOS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA, LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS SON CARTAS QUE APARTIR DEL 3RO EMPEZAREMOS A VER A MÁS DETALLE SUS VIDAS.


End file.
